Kappa Kruise
by granola gwen
Summary: Join Mikey and friends as they set sail aboard a cruise for Lilymu! Ideas inspired by a friend.
1. Chapter 1

"LILYMU!" shouts a voice.

The episode for the show within the show begins. As always Gonard the show's main (and probably only) antagonist is seen causing trouble for the Lilymu four. Yet with a different spin as this took place not in Japan but space. Gonard was in his latest doomsday device, a spaceship that contained an unknown weapon. For almost the entire season of Lilymu the characters have been chasing this purple skinned foe for this mysterious object Gonard had concealed from them. Only for the day to finally arrived. The battlewagon had formed into a rocket zoomed across the starry heavens after him. Inside the ship sat Lily, Mitsuki and Guano pressing multiple control buttons. Mitsuki was steering the aero invention as the others kept their sights on Gonard ahead.

"Where is Gonard heading?" fearless Mitsuki firmly spoke.

"Guano Guano!" The purple creature pointed towards a large figure in the distance.

"What is that thing? It looks like a-" the delicate Lily spoke and then suddenly their system and screens went black. The power stopped instantly and the rocket couldn't move.

"What's going on?" Mitsuki tried to turn her wheel but it was jammed. All of a sudden, a familiar purple feud appeared on their monitors.

Kappa Mikey the main star caught up with everyone as in his space jet as suddenly closed off too and Gonard flashed on his scene. He idly floated along side his team's battle wagon.

"Mitsuki? Lily? Guano are you fine?" He lipped his words slowly so that they could see what he was saying from their window.

"HA! Yes Kappa Mikey you're just in time to finally be revealed of my plans," Gonard devilishly exclaimed "You see over the past months I've been fooling both you and your cast mates. You see this rather enormous  
>object behind me?" He pointed "This happens to be an atomic bomb, one of the largest I've seen I must say."<p>

"What do you plan on doing with it Gonard?" Mikey spoke at his monitor.

"You see with this atomic bomb I plan on sending it skyrocketing towards Earth, wiping out millions even billions of life. And you Lilyfools get to witness as your home planet is destroyed. Then I guess I'll have to finish you off myself." he laughed evilly.

"He's gone mad with power! There's one one way to settle this." Kappa Mikey nodded towards his team.

They suit up on high tech astronaut suits that were quite slimmer and easier to maneuver than real life ones. The Lilymu team bounced out and on the moon. They ran towards Gonard's vehicle.

"What's the plan next Mikey?" Lily asked.

She looked around but he wasn't next to them.

"Mikey... I said... what's the plan _next_...?" Lily spoke with a slight tone of irritation.

Mikey the door to Mikey's spaceship was open but he was clinging onto the slide of it. He looked down and his vision started to go in and out.

"I'll catch you later... you guys go ahead with me" the Kappa klutz tried to speak heroically but it turned out to sound like a coward.

One of his hands slipped, causing him to fall out of it and yell.

-

"CUT!" The purple, seemingly naive creature switched back his real personality as the director.

Zooming out of Guano's enlarged, steaming head it is visible that the scene was shot behind a green screen the whole time, something they did often. It seemed like allusions of television disappeared as quickly as they were there. The five cast members climbed out of the set's props.

Mikey Simon shook intensely until he realized it was all over but was still too much in a trans to remember he'd probably get a talking to by Guano. The director walked up to the paralyzed star.

"Mikey what happened out there?" Guano asked a bit frustrated and massaged the furry temples of his head.

This was the last episode of the season and he had an extremely close date he had to finish it by. In fact, today _was_ the last day to finish filming.

"Oh it was nothing. I guess I just forgot my lines... heh" Mikey nervously answered rubbing the back of his thickly outlined neck.

"I didn't know you scream like a girl when you 'forget your lines'" the blonde actress Lily smart mouthed as usual. Mikey started to feel a little embarrassed.

"At least I sound like a girl " Mikey shot back which made her give him a dirty look.

"Oooooh gurrrrl" Gonard hopped in between them and snapped his fingers.

"Okay we seriously need to get rolling again, we don't have time at to mess around today. So Mikey if you will please?" Guano asked getting impatient.

"Ehh... couldn't we just shoot it somewhere else? Somewhere that's not horrifying ... deep...dark..realms space? We've been shooting in the same setting for weeks now." Mikey replied.

The others were kind of getting tired of this whole 'space adventure' bit too. It was a marketing tool that their producer Ozu wanted to use to bring in the sci-fi lovers.

"It's not even space, we're on a set! And you can't even see it on a green screen!" Guano face palmed.

"I can see it with my heart Guano" Mikey exclaimed.

"You can see with your heart? Curse these limited eyeballs of mine!" Gonard teared up and tried to pull them out of his skull.

"Mikey it's okay to be fearful of some things. But it really isn't real." the sweet Mitsuki tried to reassure her secret love.

"Yeah I guess, thanks for telling me that." Mikey spoke and it caused Mitsuki to float away in hearts. Though Mikey was too busy playing with his mask to notice.

"I literally just said that earli- okay. Nevermind, everyone to your stations and action!" Guano ordered and the cast got back in their positions.

-

"AHA! Yes Kappa Mikey you're just in time to finally be revealed of my plans. You see over the past months I've been fooling both you and your cast-" Gonard was suddenly cut off.

"Cast!" a familiar strong voiced person spoke.

"Hey I just said that!" Gonard annoyingly said reverting back to his offscreen voice.

"Cast!"

"I said I just said that! You're not going to get the best of me echoes!" Gonard started to fight with an imaginary person putting him in a headlock.

"Grab the Guano! Grab the Guano!" shouted Mikey as Guano was pulled out of his positioned spot.

"Wh-what are you" Guano asked in a half of a second before being brutally slammed to the ground. Gonard putted the end of this invisible foe.

"**YES! YES! YES!**" shouted the blue and redheaded haired buffoons imitating Daniel Bryan.

Guano was too weak to even yell cut but the cameramen knew to stop. The filing bell rung, the microphones were lifted up and some of the spotlights went off.

"Who was that coming from?" Mituski asked.

Ozu walked by with a smile on his face which seemed like a once in a blue moon.

"I have wonderful news" the Japanese man exclaimed happily.

"IT'S A WONDERFUL LIFE!" Yesman Ozu's servant popped up behind him.

"Let me ask you this, how big can phenomenon get before reaching new heights of popularity and endorsements? Ozu asked.

"Are we getting a commercialized fashion line based off yours truly"? Lily said brushing the soft hair off her shoulder.

"Bigger" Ozu replied.

"Ooh, another channel that plays the show 24/7?" Guano asked.

"Bigger."

"A charity event every weekend for the orphans of Tokyo?" Mitsuki bounced up.

"Bigger."

"Getting a planet named after us? I'll call it Goanus!" Gonard had stars in his eyes even if they were red from him trying to pull them out earlier.

"Uh... smaller. Hint something to do with today's episode?" Ozu replied.

"Something about ships"? Mikey guessed.

"Correct!"

"MIKEY SIMON COME ON DOWN!" Yesman spoke and doubled as an announcer of a game show.

Mikey sniffles as confetti rained upon him. He wore a lovely golden tiara and held a bouquet of roses given to him by Yesman. He was also is given a podium and his very own licensed Mikey Mic (puns lel).

"You're all making me blush, I-I didn't expect any of this... I'd like to thank the little people and the little, little people like Guano" Mikey said dabbing his actor mascara with Lily's shirt so it wouldn't leak on his coverup. Lily slapped the makeup off his face.

"So what's so great about a slimy, old ship?" Lily crossed her arms annoyed.

"Ah this isn't any ship, it's a cruise ship! The Lilymu franchise is finally big enough to have one!"

"ALL ABOARD THE S.S. PROFIT!" Yesman said and a ship horn went off.

All the cast mates start to talk among themselves in excitement.

"So will we ever be able to go on it Ozu?" Mikey asked as eagerly as all the others were.

"Of course." Ozu told his favorite star.

"Will any of us extras be able to go? We have a big part too you know" Yoshi the blonde haired and stout camera man walked over to them and smiled.

"No." Ozu firmly said and Yoshi slumped away sadly.

"You see that's were it gets better. I've planned to have the Lilymu members to have a guest appearance for the vacation of our first cruise ship. A way to start off the ending of the season production and people will pay even more to see their favorite stars on board" their boss declared.

"A WIN-WIN SITUATION!" Yesman skipped around them.

"Wow so when will we leave?" Mitsuki wondered.

"Anytime, even now. The cruise was auctioned off tickets years even before it was created" Ozu said.

"CAN'T GET ENOUGH OFF THAT GINGER" Yesman pointed to a wig of Mikey's hair he happened to be wearing.

"But we haven't even finished filming the last episode..." Guano was the only one who broke the bad news.

Ozu leaned down towards Guano who was drenched in sweat at this point.

"And who's fault is this?" Ozu spoke as gravely as his face was.

Guano knew the producer wasn't asking who it was rather the frightening, tall man was pinpointing the responsibility on Guano even if it was Mikey's problem. He was after all in charge of when the episode was finished.

"M-mine?" his sound waves of his voice only had little amount of room between him and Ozu's head.  
>The purple director's heart races for his crumbling job and he fainted (but for only a minute or two.) Ozu redirected his attention to everyone else now.<p>

"Change of plans, all of you will first finish the episode and then we'll leave for the cruise" Ozu spoke without another word and left.

"Wow... this is probably the calmest I've ever seen Ozu get over a situation that could cost the whole show..." Mikey was in awe and everyone agreed in silence. All of a sudden their boss man came back, still in his quiet mood.

"YOU WILL ALL FINISH THIS EPISODE OR I WILL CANCEL THE CRUISE, FIRE YOU AND THEN RUN YOU OVER WITH THE SHIP!" Ozu finally got his old mojo back and inflated to higher heights then he's ever before.

"SQUISHED LIKE PANCAKES!" Yesman snapped with his superior.

The gang scrambled around getting back into their spots as the off screen staff positioned their cameras, lights and soundstage. They were ready to film until they realized they all looked horribly frazzled and messy on camera from Ozu's roars.

"Couldn't one of you have told us this"? Lily said getting ticked off.

"Nah it's kind of fun seeing you guys mess up all the time." Yoshi explained as the other background members (who sometimes are consciously there) agreed.

"My favorite part is when Ozu threatens y'all" a dimwitted one said with a poor country accent.

Soon enough they were finished only after fifty three more shots and mishaps involving a shark, eight electrocuted cameramen, five broken cameras, three fried dancing sushi and twenty bottles of stress medication for Guano. The limo the cast usually took for around town waited for them outside Lilymu Towers.

Gonard was seen carrying a blue luggage outside of his mom's apartment when she called after him in a voice that sounds slight higher than his.

"Gonard, did you remember to pack everything? Two pairs of shoes? Clean underwear?" She spoke.

"Yeah I've got everything mom" Gonard replied happily.

"You know taking just sandwiches and your whale pool toy doesn't count as everything" she knew her son too well.

"Ffffine" Gonard pretended to walk to his room but really closed the apartment's door quickly and quietly. "Aheheheh..."

He noticed Guano walking up to him and greeted him as such.

"Say hi to Oxy the Orca!" Gonard pushed his large, inflatable toy on the midget man's nose.

"Hi?" He waved at it awkwardly.

"You know we always meet up at my apartment, couldn't we try yours sometime?" Gonard asked as he placed Oxy down.

"HAHAHAHAHA no" Guano replied calmly for he kept his apartment life private even if some of his friends had intruded into it before.

"Well would you at least do the honors?" Gonard asked.

"Don't mind if I do buddy."

The little purple critter held his own luggage in his hands and plopped on Gonard luggage. Gonard held its handle and they race down the hallways with it. They were both laughing that is until Gonard climbed onto his bags too.

"Wait if you're up here, who's driving the luggage?" Guano asked fearfully.

"Oxy of course" Gonard simply said.

The pair of idiots screamed bloody murder as they made a sharp turn and nearly fell out of a five story window. Gonard and Guano zipped by Mikey who was standing next to Mitsuki and Lily's apartment. Guano shrieked for help but they already turned to another corner.

Mikey was carrying an orange luggage with his beautiful face and Kappa Mikey logo printed on it.  
>He saw the girls' door open and slightly hesitated as they came out. Lily wore a pink tank top and jean shorts while Mitsuki wore a blue blouse and also shorts.<p>

"Mikey were you waiting for us?" Mitsuki looked pleasantly surprised.

"I knew you were a creep but a peeping Tom too?" Lily scoffed still ticked off a little from earlier today.

"Actually I was asking if I could borrow one of those ponytail hair things girls use" Mikey looked around preoccupied in his thoughts.

"And what for?" Lily said seeing past his whole naive act that Mitsuki found charming.

"Well... I planned on flicking it at our limo driver while we're driving. Hehe he won't aspect a thing." Mikey rubbed his hands together.

"Not in any way spazz" Lily folded her arms as Mitsuki locked their apartment door behind them.

"Pfft w'ever and they say blondes have more fun" Mikey rolled his eyes.

The trio begun to walk towards the elevator, a few hallways down.

"So Mikey" Mitsuki spoke "this trip seems like it's going to be pretty exciting huh?"

"Definitely. I can't wait to hang out with my favorite lay-day" Mikey elbowed Mitsuki. She instantly melted inside but soon realized he was talking about a pair of sunglasses. "I call her Suzette". Seriously this is going to be the coolest trip ever!

"Have you even been on a cruise?" Lily's high celebrity life had allowed her to be the spotlight of many private vacations on islands.

"No but it's probably no different from the fishing boat my dad and I go on every year. Just with bigger places to sleep when the killer mosquitoes come out to suck you dry. Plus my sleeping place will probably be luxurious and the biggest."

They turned the last corner to the elevator and Mikey pressed the the down arrow. They stood there waiting for it to open.

"What makes you think _you'll_ have the biggest room?" she said.

"Maybe it's because I'm the main star" Mikey said as a registered Kappa Mikey logo appeared behind him. He saw that Mitsuki was holding it and looked at her questionably.

"I just found this lying around I swear" Mitsuki sweat dropped.

"Yeah but you heard what Ozu said, this ship was made _years_ ago. Therefore it was probably before certain redheaded Americans arrived and certain Japanese blondes were still the main star"

"What? Yoshi was never the star of Lilymu."

"I'm talking about me you dork!" She growled as her head inflated.

"Maybe I'll have the biggest room" Mitsuki butted in.

They both laughed and she frowned as the stepped into the elevator.

"I guess we'll just have to see who gets it" Mikey smirked at his rival.

"I guess so" Lily also smirk not at Mikey but that he had been wearing his shades upside down the entire time and Mitsuki and her never told him.

The three of them met up with Ozu and his Yesman outside.

"I'm glad you could all finish the episode-" Ozu stopped as the rest of them saw Gonard and Guano fly out of the Tower from a glass window on a luggage. The two held onto each other like little girls while airborne and flew over the limo. Gonard landed safely on Guano's plushy spine. The director's yells were quite a speculate as Gonard might have told you.

"...Like I said, I'm glad you could all finish the episode" Ozu spoke again.

"I'm surprised you're coming along with us" Mikey told him.

"A strictly business trip for Lilymu. Now then.. I call window seat!" Ozu opened the limo's door and sat.

Mikey, Gonard, Ozu and Yesman sat on the left. Lily, Mitsuki and Guano (who had a bunch of ice packs on his face and body from his bruises) sat on the right side. The door almost closed but then Gonard remembered to take out Oxy from his luggage in the trunk. The toy bumped into many of them including Lily (who instantly pulled out a needle to pop it but missed the opportunity to do so by a hair ) and landed onto crushed Yesman.

"Now then here are the schedules of when you'll have to make public appearances." Ozu hands them their task... and oh yeah Yesman says something but it cannot be heard clearly because of his crushed arteries from Gonard's whale. "From 10 AM to 2 PM you'll react a scene from different episodes. And then at 3 PM you'll thank everyone for coming and then..."

Mikey was blanking out a bit for all he was thinking of was some time to finally relax from his already relaxing, pampered TV star life.

"Mikey Simon, are you even listening to what I am saying?" their boss man questioned in a monotone.

"Yeah something about non- refundable sandals at the gift stop" Mikey had no clue which made Ozu sigh.

The screen dividing the passengers from the driver scrolled down revealing the middle aged, parody of Speed Racer.

"Will be there shortly. Just as soon as I can figure out this strange looking map..." he spoke with an odd, womanly voice.

They all pointed out that he was reading it upside down.

"Oh heheh thanks" he rolled the window back up and the awkwardness was instantly gone.

"Thank goodness" they all muttered.

"So what do you guys have planned to do on your free time there?" Mikey said trying to start up some new conversation between his coworkers.

"You know, going to sit by the pool, get pampered, get a tan, look for some hot guys" Lily spoke happily.

"I'm going to enter a limbo contest and show off my golden captain's hat" Guano pulled it out from nowhere and set it on top of his head. He still it despite the incident he had with his solid gold yacht drowning.

"You know, going to sit by the pool, get pampered, get a tan and look for some hot orcas" Gonard casually repeated.

"I'm going to spend this time for business calls, other work, and maybe a few of those umbrella drinks" Ozu replied.

"GOING TO FIND AN OXYGEN TANK!" Yesman screeched under the whale.

"I think I'm going to hang out with Lily and just sight see. What about you Mikey?" Mitsuki wondered.

"You know relaxing by the pool, expensive cafeteria food, cannonballs, wasting time on a vacation staying in my first class with DVDs...hanging out with my lady fans in my suite" Mikey put his arms above his head and leaned back in delight.

He imagined them washing his hair, picking out what same colored shirt to wear, stories about cheating boyfriends and a pillow fight between a couple gal pals.

"Gross" Lily didn't quite understand that his thoughts were only pillow filled.

After other conservations involving conga lines, safety measures about what you should and shouldn't do on a ship, what kind of smell your sunscreen should have at noon and etc.

The fresh scent of seawater can be smelled as they reached Tokyo Bay, a very famous and populous part of their city. The Lilymu crew listened as fans shouted out their names and dragged their hands across the limo's tinted windows. Some fanboys yelled out various quotes from the show that were fitting for this scenario and other inappropriate things while the fan girls squealed and shook violently. They screamed out their favorite shippings of characters, whether they were disturbing or worse.

"All these fans yet do they give any love to Oxy?" Gonard teared up.

He held his orca, freeing Yesman from his prison. But doing so Gonard let go of his giant submarine sandwich and it crushed the man once again.

"How are we going to avoid getting mauled by the fans?" Mitsuki asked.

"Actually I kinda like the sound of getting mauled by fans" Mikey dimmed his eyes.

"With bodyguards of course" their boss spoke simply.

"WE'VE GOT YOUR BACK AND YOUR BODY" Yesman yelled.

"But because of recent budget cuts we're going to use the Yesman instead."

"HARD TIMES MEAN HARD-" the energetic man realized that his head was talking about him and got a bit nervous. "ooh... I WILL NOT FAIL YOU!" Yesman saluted.

Ozu took Mikey's sunglasses and put them on Yesman. He gave Mikey Yesman's glasses.

"Woah everything's so yellow ahehehe" Mikey grasped the air around him.

"Gotta have the proper bodyguard look" Ozu was all for authenticity.

Yesman unlocked the door but dives into the tinted window, shattering it. Though it probably wasn't because he couldn't see.

"HEY EVERYONE HATSUNE MIKU IS OVER THERE MAKING OUT WITH DONALD DUCK" Yesman pointed to both the left and right directions.

The cast could hear the mauls of hundreds of aggressive otaku nerds trampling the poor Japanese man.

"Now with them gone let's get you all on board" Ozu said.

"Oh come on don't we at least get some bellhops to take our luggage for us?" Lily questioned.

"Ah yes, we've had further budget cuts" he explains.

Ozu rings a bell and his Yesman instantly appears in a bellboy outfit that was a little too tight on his belly. He also had shoe prints all over his face and semi broken sunglasses. Everyone piles up their heavy suitcases onto his skinny arms and he nearly dropped to the ground.

"Hey you forgot these other bags" Guano pointed many black luggages on the floor.

"Ah yes those are my bags, you can carry them" Ozu replied and stacked them on the director's tiny arms.

"Did you pack your whole office in these?" Guano tried to speak over the tall tower.

"No, that would require many, many more bags" Ozu spoke seriously.

"Don't forget Oxy!" Gonard dropped the whale like a bomb on the collapsed little person.

The seven of them strolled their way to the cruise ship way up in the distance.

"So Ozu what does the cruise ship look like inside? And... who has the biggest room?" Mikey said staring at Lily.

"Everything you could imagine it to look like any more. And actually Mitsuki does surprisingly" Ozu spoke.

"I knew it!" Lily, Mikey and Mitsuki said but Mikey and Lily did a double take.

"But Ozu I'm the biggest star" whined Mikey and Lily.

"TOO BAD FOR YOU" Yesman pointed at them.

Guano stomped and panted heavily between each step. He felt like he was carrying a thousand pounds.

"Like I always say, everyone must carry their own burden" Ozu said.

"But these are YOUR bags!" Guano whimpered.

Suddenly there was a rubbling and in the distance, the geek squad from earlier shouted out in the distance.

"It's Lilymu, get them" cried out one chick.

Lilymu tried to run off but the crowd was too quick and trampled them into a bunch of parking lot cars.

"Lily! Mitsuki! I have you both on one of my pillows" a fat, stained, tank topped middle aged man spoke.

"I think I'm going to puke..." Mitsuki tried her best hold it back.

"Gonard Gonard! Flex your muscles for us while saying your lines in that voice" they cried.

"Depends, do you have any sandwiches on you?"

They pull out different kinds galore.

"THIS A PARADISE!" Gonard jumped into a girl's arms and made her collapse.

"It's Guano, he's so kawaii!3 " some teenaged girls came running up to the sweating fluff ball.

He saw them and instantly dropped all the bags, causing an avalanche. The girls picked up him up and squeezed the ever life out of him.

"You guys think he looks like a boy-lolita under his costume?" they squealed.

All of them squealed and they all dove for his zipper.

"NO NO NO!" screamed the suited midget man.

"HEY GUYS OVER HERE!" spoke a familiar ginger.

"Mikey-kun! Mikey-kun!" screamed a white kid.

As soon as he said this everyone dropped their nets, duct tape and rope and stampeded towards him. He ran off into the parking lot.

"Quick everyone let's go" Ozu proclaimed revealing that Mikey wasn't that person.

"Then who...?" Mitsuki questioned

"Yesman" the crew synchronized.

They all remembered his wig from earlier and all his overused punny costumes today.

"RED IS NOT MY COLOR!" Yesman was chased out for endless miles, way passed the bay.

Mikey and the gang however finally reached the cruise boat and stared at it in awe. It was gigantic bigger than any baseball field Mikey went to back in Cleveland. It was white painted with a gigantic logo of the show.

"Wow! This is incredible" Mitsuki gasped.

"It's so glamorous" Lily was actually genuine for once.

"My show, it's become larger than life" Guano begun to tear up behind the skyscraper of suitcases (he carried the one's Yesman were holding before he was ran off.)

"I've never seen something so majestic" Gonard was staring at the leftover sandwiches the fan gave him.

"And it only took an entire episode of dragged puns and painful plot devices to make it to this point" Mikey said.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow, it feels like we've been standing out here for days looking at this ship, a month even" Mikey spoke.

They depart from their hypnotic glares and climb up the stairs leading towards the outside deck. Before even Lily had time to overact to the six members saw a large crowd on board all staring at them. Large posters of the larger than life characters glamorously hung all around the main deck. Most of them were passengers that were shouting their anime heads off behind the tall and heafy security guards. The ones who weren't part of the ear piercing screamers was the crew of the ship.

"Hello Lily fans!" Lily shot up her arms in delight.

"I love me too fans" Gonard copied their chants and hugged some random child with a Mitsuki cosplay on. Some children next to her started to cry and run away as they saw the "scary Gonard gobbling up the child".

But it wouldn't has been surprising if people thought the cruise' staff was as big as the passenger crowd. There was captain and his co captain, first aid, the attendees, personal managers, gourmet chefs, communication office, technical nerds who dealt with all the related problems and etc. They all wore the show's colors in their uniforms, blue and red. A velvet carpet lead the actors and their producer to the smiling staff.

"Konnichwa Lilymu stars" all of them said with on cue.

"Konnic-what" Mikey questioned.

"It is our pleasure- no our honor to serve you all here while staying at the official Lilymu Cruises" the Captain spoke graciously and shook everyone's hand (except Guano's whose hands were still carrying all the luggage.)

"The pleasure is all mine" Gonard shook his own hand when the Captain reached out his.

"We have a large variety of personal gourmet chiefs, Swedish massagers, lifeguards, French maids selected especially to assure the best experience for the stars. I am sorry if you're disappointed at these limited choices" co-captain exclaimed.

"Could you excuse us for a minute?" Mikey asked clenching in all his excitement the best he could.

"Of course" the Captain said happily.

The cast turned their backs on the confused staff and let out multiple sounds of joy and whispers among themselves.

"WHISPER WHISPER WHISPER" they all said.

They broke up and resumed their places with mutual facial expressions.

"I-I guess it'll do" Mitsuki hammed it up.

"Oh thank you all very much" one of the attendees spoke. "Now if you would all follow me I'll show you around."

She gestured with her hands for them to come as the rest of the staff proceeded to go back to their jobs. The woman had pink hair in a bun and wore an outfit similar to a plane attendant's. She was a dainty and pretty looking woman. The lady introduced herself as Haru Saitou. As they were were walking the ever watchful Saitou looked at the moving skyscraper of luggage and peeked behind it to see a struggling furry creature.

"I'm sorry but service dogs aren't allowed on the cruise ship unless they have a collar and leash" she looked at him and then everyone else who stopped walking.

"I'm not a dog, I'm Guano. You know a member of Lilymu" he starred at the woman and stuck out his head (the only free limb he had) towards one of his many posters on board.

"Oh my apologies little guy" She said and Guano was happy that for once someone didn't mistake him as a pet for the entire day.

Yet she got down on one knee and babbled in a rather annoying, cutesy tone. "But you see this cruise ship is very, very expensive for us adults here and we can't have little children like you roaming around without a harness and parent."

"But I'm not a child at all." He shrugged at the woman and set down the bags for a second, giving him finally a moment to rest.

"But on the Masako Masako Show that one time you were talking about all the wrong things grown-ups did am I correct?" she was smarter than she looked referencing that one episode where Guano quit the show.

"Well... I guess it [i]seemed[/i] like I implied I was a child. But it was just because I was so mad at the time but I'm not really a-" Guano looks around for the support of his friends and then his boss but gets cut off.

"Oh is that your dad?" She saw him looking at Ozu.

"Uhm..." he looked at Ozu who raised one of his eyebrows and instantly Guano got a little uneasy with this out of nowhere question. "Well yes but I-" In an instant the woman pulls out one from nowhere and dunks it on dwarf. She hands Ozu's the reigns.

"Ozu you gotta say something to her." He tugged on pants and looked up to him with frightful eyes.

"Guano isn't really a child." Ozu explained in his normal, no nonsense tone.

"Thank goodness..." The director/writer sighed.

"But if you implied to all of Japan you were a child then you must keep your word and your honor to the fans. At least temporarily." The producer never joked around.

"Wh-what!? But Ozu I-" The midget squeaked.

"TOUGH NUTS" Yesman shouted who somehow escaped the crowd from the last episode and popped out of nowhere like he usually does. (Though the reason he didn't take back his luggage load was unknown.)

"Awwww" his four fellow workers teased as he trembled with anxiety as usual.

"YOU GUYS AREN'T HELPING" yelled their bright red director. He tried hiding behind his father's pant leg. Which in turn made Ozu make a confused and disapproving face.

Ms. Saitou led them first to a main deck with a huge stage on it the cast would be able to play out scenes.

"Wow, that looks stage amazing! I bet you could play some some rocking guitar" Mikey imitated playing one in his hands.

"Oh course it does Simon-sama" Ms. Saitou spoke with a grin.

"Actually it's Simon, not 'Simonsama'" the ditzy American uttered.

"THIS is a famous anime star?" Saitou whispered to Lily exposing the woman's true personality.

"It's a still a surprise to all of us" the ex-main star replied.

The traveling group moved their tour and screams of fanboys could still be heard in the distance. They walked on over to the left side of the ship where a gleaming, aqua blue pool took the place of most of the deck's room. Palapas and sofa chairs laid all around the rim giving guests somewhere to sit. There was even two smoothie bars, palm trees, two light up hot tubs (that played the theme song when voice commanded), a Kappa Slide of Mikey's red cape and everything else you could imagine a cruise could have despite logical and technical disadvantages. It all looked like paradise against the piercing blue sky that day and the sound of seagulls above them. The stars sat in awe as they imagined all the time they could waste there.

They then make their way to the restaurant, adorned in their colors. It was two storied and on the walls were pictures of all their adventures. They walked over to the large food buffet. The odor of the savory dishes made Gonard's mouth spew like a waterfall.

"We have many dishes dedicated to each member of the Lilymu cast and each one is served during your dinners. A five course meal if you would pardon the pun." She pointed to the very expensive menu that contained endless money zeros.

"What are the different dishes?" Gonard drooled over the buffet.

"Well for example we have kappamaki, purple potatoes in the shape of Guano, Lily's Lettuceheads, Mitsuki's sweet dumplings, Gonard's Deviled egg sandwiches and a bunch of traditional favorites. In short, this place is the ultimate for adults, children or just dates nights in general" the attendee read the menu out loud.

"Yeeeah dates..." Mitsuki grinned and blushed a little when she saw Mikey, he looked at her confused. "I mean it's great for our children, oop! I mean [i]the [/i]children as in the the fans of the show! Uh... Oooh hey Lily let's go look at those desserts shaped in your face" she grabbed her friend's hand and walked off embarrassed.

The crew went through many other decks like the Captain's room, endless gift shops, a theater that played the show's episodes. Besides that there were so many character attractions that would make Mickey Mouse's appearances at his own theme park look tiny. The character decks were divided two ways. There was deck called "Lilymu in the Fight" and "Lilymu After hours".

The Lilymu in Fight as expected was bigger than the After Hours deck. It included Lily's and Mitsuki's Camp for Tough Girls, Gonard's hall of endless weapons and blueprinted schemes and camp on how to be truly evil like him, Guano's power crystal fun house. But of course there was a whole [i]third [/i]deck dedicated to the main star, Mikey different memberships to only the biggest fans, a convention where nerds can trade their Mikey merchandise and even a Kappa NightKlub for the adults. Mikey, Lily, Mitsuki, Gonard and Guano couldn't help but be overwhelmed by how idolized they really were. This caused Yesman to tear just a little from how small he felt to these entertainment giants.

The Lilymu After Hours level was kind of a place where the actual people behind the show could be themselves. When entering there was a screening room that introduced the characters behind the cast. The screen room was enormous and sat up to hundreds of guests at a time. They sat down in the theater looking at themselves for the first time on a motion picture screen. Mikey and Gonard ran to the top level as Guano tried to follow his guy friends.

"Wait for me guys" Guano's knees shook intensely as he tried to walk up each step in the dark. The stupid, very dim lights on the floor really didn't help him see the final step so he fell backwards, dropping all his supplies on Yesman behind him. Good thing Ozu had stepped out of their ways.

"So Lily what was your favorite part so far in the tour?" Mitsuki asked her best friend as they were seated together.

"Hmm, it's hard to choose... But I really liked the Lily Fashion Runway. How about you Mit?"

"The Mitsuki spa was really great, I didn't know there were sixty seven different types of different mud and cucumbers to use on the face."

"Ah nothin' but the good old life" Mikey kicked off his sneakers onto the floor and placed his feet covered in his smelly socks on the chair below.

"EW you dork get those off my chair!" yelled Lily. She jabbed her elbow into them and it caused him to draw them back in pain.

"Hey Lily" Mitsuki played around with her fingers "I wouldn't mind switching places with you"

"Sure w'ever take this seat" the ticked of actress switched places. Lily was delighted to not behind Mikey as Mitsuki was the opposite.

Lilymu After Hours

Read the screen and it cut to various scenes of them doing various things of their day to day lives. Mikey eating cereal without pants, Lily complaining about the wrong shade of a blue skirt her personal assistant gave her to try on, the assistant aka Mitsuki having to go back to the several times and etc.

Guano, Yesman and Ozu all sat in the third row below. He and Yesman held their aching arms in a feeble position. Guano tried to gnaw off his harness off but saw the woman death stare at him, so he put his chompers away. Yesman looked like he had passed out himself in his chair.

"How did you get all these clips of us?" Guano looked at Ozu confused and disturbed.

"It's a long story" the producer put his hand to his mouth hiding his smirk and looked towards the sky.

"FREEDOM OF PRESS" Yesman whined in a drossy state and thumped his head down on the chair again.

After their two hour tour ended, the cast especially Mikey were pooped out. They headed to their rooms only to be literally picked up by the shoulders by Ozu.

"NUH UH NOT SO FAST" Yesman waved his tongue.

"Heheheheh okay. HEY GUYS WE'RE GONNA GO PLAY AND DITCH THE TOUR IF THAT'S OKAY" Gonard spoke up loudly and Mikey cringed as the rest of them starred at them with mixed expressions. Mikey told Gonard not to tell them they left part way through the tour to go play on the Kappa Kape slide at the pool.

"We'll talk about that later... But we are not finish here" Ozu snapped and his head grew in the traditional anime fashion. "You still have to introduce yourselves on the stage and act out a couple of your scenes before you do anything".

"MEET AND GREET!" Yesman said.

"Do we really have to? I mean we did have to take that tour for two hours" Mikey said.

"It would be nice to freshen up a bit at least" Mitsuki added and the others agreed.

"Fine, you will all meet us back in the lobby in an hour. And you better be there" Ozu looked especially at his main star.

"DON'T BE LATE!"

They motion to leave but Ozu tells them to stop.

"And you'll need to brush up on your scenes. So I've made Guano type

them up." he handed them the heavy scripts.

"So can we go now?" Mikey popped up.

"Yes but-" Ozu saw they already left and sighed angrily. "don't be late." He was about to leave when he saw Guano still standing there.

"What am I suppose to do with these bags?" The smallest one was getting slightly tempered.

"What do you mean? Put them in the rooms."

"But Ozu I can't carry these any longer or my arms are going to pop off." Guano cried.

"Nonsense! Yesman has to carry the same amount as you do and he's not complaining" Ozu pointed.

"I CAN'T FEEL MY LEGS!" Yesman squawked.

"But what about my harness? Who will walk me-" Guano had gotten used to being led around by his bossman. Ozu looked at his peculiar likely-long-time-employee/recently-discovered-long-lost-son in a funny way. "I mean... oh yes, I can finally take it off!"

"Now off with the both of you." Their boss demanded.

The two had a long ways way to go to get to the rooms. (And it didn't help that the elevators were out of order.)

*dancing sushi in hula skirts transition*

The four walked their way to a special hallway (hidden from the fans) reserved just for their rooms. We see Mikey earnestly looking for the number of his suite that he and the others were given direction by Ozu. The girls found their own rooms. Lily's fit her girly and luxurious lifestyle, hair blow dryers, egg beaters, etc. While Mitsuki's was full of plush animals and sweet smelling candles/future.

Gonard's room carried some props of his death rays in past episodes and was blue all over. He grabbed them off the counter and pretended to be the Lilymu villain.

"Citizens of Tokyo I bring to you your doom's day!" he spoke in his character's voice. "Pew pew pew! You're mine!" He grabbed a pillow and started to beat it up violently until feathers covered his entire suite floor. He had left his bedroom door open and the girls looked at him funny as he was making a snow angel in the feathers.

"Ooh this must be my room" Mikey pointed to a random door.

"How can you tell?" asked Gonard who came running out of his room covered in some feathers still.

"Gonard you can just sense it when it comes to you. Like I know behind this door lies a room with twelve foxy ladies, a massage chair and a solid gold toilet".

"Or twelve solid gold toilets!" Gonard added.

Mikey tried to slide his room card through the door but it didn't work. He tried multiple times before falling to the ground during the last try. "NEEH".

"Oh give me that you idiot. We don't have all day." Lily and Mitsuki had finished unpacking and studying their lines. They waited for them yanked the card from the sweaty pink man's hands and swiped it.

"Pfft, you just got lucky" Mikey crossed his arms.

The cast looked amazed as they enter Mikey's room, even Lily was a bit jealous. A giant poster of Mikey's head was the center piece of expensive looking sofa, fine dinning table, a bed, two flat screen TVs and a ginormous bathroom.

"Ehhh it's not bad, could have used more Jacuzzis" Mikey spoke plainly, he pressed down on his foam bed and his hand went feet down into it. He tried laying down on it and it sank to the floor in his comfort. He then decided to test it's' bounce strength. Mitsuki looked amusingly at his boyish charm.

"Hey will you hurry up, Ozu told us to come down in an hour and it's already been 30 minutes. Not like you bozo probably didn't even study for them" Lily had enough of Mikey's luxury.

"Hey chillax, we still have half an hour left, what's the rush? It is our deserved vacation after all from making a whole season" Mikey said, he tossed his script to the side.

"Yeah Lily, what's the rush?" Gonard said with an attitude. He watched his friend go up and down on the bed and decided to join him. But diving into it face first wasn't the best idea and Gonard breaks the bed. Only his torso down is visible as he's stuck down the in actual floor of the suite.

"I can see China!" Gonard exclaimed as he was stuck in the floor of Mikey's suite and the ceiling of a Chinese man's room. The oblivious blue haired star waved at the man only to get some confused and dirty looks.

"Yeah but knowing you'll put it off until the last second" she shot back.

"You know you can always meet us up at the lobby if you're so concern Lily" Mitsuki spoke up.

"What YOU'RE going to go along with them?" Lily questioned.

"Yeah, I thought it would be a nice change if for once I hung out with them instead you know?" Mitsuki said but she really wanted to use this time to be able to relax without Lily pushing them around. (And maybe get a little bit closer to Mikey, since this was a vacation on a romantic cruise... Well to her it was romantic seeing a 10 foot poster of Mikey on the wall around her.)

"Fine w'ever, I guess I'll go get a souvenir or something downstairs" Lily walked, ticked off.

"She really needs to lighten up a bit" Mikey stopped bouncing and watched the blonde barge out.

"Maybe she'll ease up a bit once we finish everything worked related today." Mitsuki said.

Mikey plopped down on his bed on his stomach and looked pretty bored.

"You know Mitsuki there is something I would like to do" he played around with the bed's covers. "The Kappa Klub on the Kappa Mikey Level? Wanna go? You know I've been like dying to go it that entire tour!" Mikey spoke.

"Oh uh okay, that is if we can make it back on time" Mitsuki looked completely completely relieved that the actor meant that instead of something else.

"No worries it's only like two levels down from here. It won't take long" Mikey replied getting up from his spot.

"Actually if I can squirm down this hole-" Gonard scooted out of his improsionment in the floorboards and fell down into the raged Chinese man's floors. He jumped out of this new hole and landed directly into the Kappa Kruise. "Come on guys we don't have all day!" Gonard shouted down below two levels and started to do a professional moonwalk until he was out of their sight.

The two decided to take the stairs instead of causing more trouble with the Chinese man who was angrily yelling at them in his language.

Lily herself strutted downstairs crossing her arms and rolling her eyes at what happened earlier. Her "friends" barely listened to her today. But what's new? They barely ever did. She was bossy and pushed them but they're so thick they need a shove often. She thought if they were to get in trouble that was their own problem. She had her actress job to keep and didn't want to be fired because of some numbskulls. Namely a certain American who had been a thorn in her back for years now.

"I can't wait to have some free time to myself and get away from all these losers" she spoke to herself while shopping around a gift shop. Normally she wouldn't go anywhere near somewhere as tacky and touristy as there. But she was so upset she put aside her high society thoughts.

Meanwhile a big chunk of the fans were still oppressed by security guards as earlier. They almost gave up on meeting their heroes until they got the brilliant idea to beat up some of the guards with bananas from the smoothie bar. They begun to search out for any signs of the Lilymu cast mates. For example Lily was found ordering a low sodium can of Lays chips when suddenly a swarm of male fans jumped her. She survived by jabbing them in the eye with her snack.

Now the blood thirsty weirdos wanted Mikey Simon, who was currently dancing his heart out with a few random anime chicks. Mitsuki stood beside Gonard (who was doing the Charlie Brown mummy dance) she muttered that she wished Mikey had invited her to do the Macarena with him.

"Here you can have some of my Macaroni" Gonard tried to cheer her up and pulled them out of his pants in a soggy, plastic bag. "But I'd eat around the green parts..."

"Thanks Gonard, but I'm not that hungry" Mitsuki looked around at the floor.

"Something got you down?" Gonard turned his head slightly, concerned about one of his closest friends.

"Oh it's nothing Gonard, no worries. Hey I know, how about we get some punch?" She asked happily.

"I would but I've been told I'm only allowed to punch guys in the show from that Subway accident" Gonard looked like he was having a flashback comprised of mayo and ketchup spewing everywhere. He wasn't a violent person what so ever, but something had just snapped that day with his ham sandwich being thrown on the grown.

"Nah I don't mean that type of punch, here come on" Mitsuki led him to the fruity beverage on a table. While they got cups of it Gonard started to stare at one of the clocks.

"Wow I've never drank punch at 3pm before! But it's still not as good as my Gonardade..." Gonard said referencing the lemonade stand episode. He threw it out on what seemed to be a bush but it was really a man's hair piece.

"Wait... 3pm. Oh no the show!" she dropped her cup.

"Oh it wasn't that bad... okay maybe it was" Gonard replied.

She couldn't believe it. She was so lost in her world that she completely forgot they had play out an episode. Plus they were already two minutes late.

"Come on Gonard we're late for the sho-"

"SWEET BABY JOSIE ON A WHOLE WHEAT BUN" cried out a gothic lolita "IT'S MIKEY AND THOSE WHO OTHERS WHOSE NAMES AREN'T AS IMPORTANT".

The fanturds jumped all over Mikey both metaphorically and literally.

"Uh, one at a time..." Mikey arms were grabbed back and forth by women and even men who wanted to dance up against his ginger body to the luscious music.

"MINE" yelled two chicks and an overweight man.

"NEEH" Mikey yelled as his limbs were being pulled from every corner. "A little help over here guys please?"

"We're coming Mikey!" Mitsuki and Gonard shouted. Gonard socked random people in the face to get through. He also socked Mikey too until the cowering redhead reminded him who he was.

Mikey grabbed the DJ system and threw it at them to scare them away. It worked and everything seemed good. Until Mikey had realized the most stupidest mistakes ever. The system fell in a pun bowl and spewed electricity everywhere. One spark hit the table and instantly caused a spreading fire. All the people inside started to panic and run towards the exit.

"Here I got it!" Gonard ran with the punch bowl in his arms. Instead of throwing the punch at the fire, he pulled out a gas tank and threw it. It caused a large explosion sending the stars flying out of the club and into the level's hallway. The three of them brushed off any non burnt skin they still had left and coughed violently".

"GONARD!" shouted Mikey and Mitsuki.

"Uh heh... sorry" Gonard smiled awkwardly.

"Oh great now we're in trouble!" Mikey put his head between his legs.

"Don't forget about how much trouble we'll be from Ozu" Gonard said.

"You just had to throw that gas tank" Mikey spoke angrily. "We were all having a good time until you did that."

"Hey YOU'RE the one who threw the DJ system and caused the fire in the first place!" Gonard yelled and the toe started to argue back and forth. Mitsuki was about to end their games when suddenly a man came up behind them and screamed.

"YOU THREE! You ruined my Klub man. You completely destroyed it!" A man with headphones and glasses yelled. He huffed and puffed at the sight of his business in literal flames.

"He's the who ruined it!" Mikey and Gonard pointed at each other. They clearly weren't acting like friends anymore.

"I don't care who's fault it is! What I care about is how fast my fingers can dial this phone to the police" The man pointed at them.

"I know this looks terrible but it was really an accident! We-" Mitsuki tried.

"You're really, really making me furious now. In fact, I should really call sercuity to throw you overboard!"

"Wouldn't it be better to call the fire department right now?" Gonard reasoned but they kept idiotically arguing.

"But we're the stars of Lilymu. You can't-" Mikey said.

"I don't care who you are!"

"Please we'll make it up to you." Mitsuki tried to reason "We'll do anything if you allow us to first go to our show so we're not fired. And then we'll help you clean out the-"

"Your show?! You think you can walk off right now in the middle of a fire?! If this is how this cruise line wants to go, then I quit! I'm going to finally live my dream as an Australian animal show host" The DJ threw down his headphones and stormed out.

"Well that went pretty terrible..." Mikey spoke with little breath he had.

"And yet nobody has called the fire department yet" Gonard spoke and the flames exploded again.

On the Lilymu stage Ozu heard the angry and spitting shouts of crossed nerds, some demanding their money back from the cruise. It was over an hour later and none of his employees had showed up. "They are so all fired..".


End file.
